


需求

by taka1114



Series: 異性相吸 [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom!Dick, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114





	需求

如果他有小心注意的話，也許這一切早就有跡可尋。

Dick坐到他身旁時他正在看書，而且剛剛開始了新一章；他翻到第三頁時，Dick把頭擱在他的肩上；翻到第四頁，Dick把整個人都靠了在他身上；沒來得及看到第五頁，第一個親吻落在他的脖子上。  
那一刻他的直覺是一會該從那章重新讀起。

週末的下午，不能算是最好的時機，但對熱戀情侶而言足夠正常了，更何況是像他們這樣的情侶，當他們想要，那就是好的時機。更正，Jason今天本來沒這樣的打算。  
比起喜愛即興的男朋友，他總是比較遵守計畫的那一個，即使他們的身體狀況很多時容不下太多計畫——比如說現在。

Dick一開始只是試探性的在男友脖子與顎骨附近落下細碎親吻，但是沒過多久他就用上了舌頭，甚至牙齒，舔舐啃咬著耳朵以下的皮膚。Jason一開始沒有給予任何反應——也許是因為他仍有些固執地想堅持下午看書這個計畫，又或者他只是好奇放任不管的話，Dick能做到哪種地步。對方對他的不為所動有點不滿意，而他表達急切與惱怒的方式，是直接翻身跨坐在男友大腿上。

「書……」Jason手上的小說被搶走放到一旁，他還沒來得及咕噥，嘴巴就被另一個吻霸道的堵住了。Dick向來是個急性子，而在他失去耐性的時候，他連請求許可的心思都沒有。雖然Jason覺得這種情況很多時都是針對他一人而已。  
熟悉的觸電感隨著雜亂無章的親吻而至，有些亦落到扼著他脖子的指尖上，Jason不能更熟悉這是什麼，只是他還沒搞清楚它是因還是果而已。好吧，他承接了那些熱情，改變主意的想，要是Dick想要，那麼也並無不可。  
「你重了。」雙唇分開的時候他這樣說道，換來的是對方更用力地掐他的脖子，還有開始咬他下巴的牙齒。作為回應他試著去親Dick的髮旋，但是Dick總是動來動去，於是他直接去扯對方的居家上衣。

當Jason雙手摸進上衣，直接觸碰到背脊時，Dick發出了一聲細微但破碎的尖叫，跨在他兩旁的兩腿繃緊著擠壓他的大腿。他很肯定Dick已經硬了，說不定早在他看書的時候就是。某些時候他的男友異常的敏感，任何親密的身體接觸都能讓他起反應。Jason沒有錯過這個時機，他緩緩探進被短褲褲頭遮住的腰部，手指揉在脊骨和髖骨間的模糊地帶，他沒有脫掉Dick的上衣，只為讓布料替他撫摸更多地方。Dick留下吻痕的動作慢了下來，嘴裡擠出類似嗚咽的聲音，他的感官顯然有點過載。竄升的渴求讓他貼在男友的身上，下身小幅度的聳動著試圖藉摩擦獲得更多快感，害Jason也有點頭昏腦脹。

「等一下、Dickie、潤滑劑——」Jason趕在自己被情欲蓋過理智前開口提醒道，然後下一秒他們之間就出現了一支潤滑劑。所以Dick完全是有備而來的？他暗忖道。  
「保險套也在沙發上。」Dick似是猜到他的問題般說道，在他發呆之際就催促似的去脫Jason的褲子。

倒在股間的冰涼液體稍稍緩解了Dick的躁熱，可是嘗試輕輕截刺的手指卻給了他截然不同的觸感。他們有一段時間沒做過，到真正做準備的時候他雀躍又緊張，他猜測Jason也一樣。如果說性愛有哪樣讓他覺得諷刺的，大概就是它往往由熱情帶起，可是卻要求人在當中保持冷靜。他趴了在Jason赤裸的胸口上，感覺自己胸腔如何與對方在每一口呼吸間的起伏共鳴，感覺到皮膚如何在每一個相觸處燃起火花，感覺胯間如何在每一次摩擦時變得更為火熱。

然後就在Jason摸索到前列腺的一瞬，Dick就急喘著射了。那一刻，體荷像是源源不絕似的注進Jason體內，他輕聲嘆息，低頭與對方胡亂互相親吻臉龐，直至找到彼此的嘴唇。

他們花了一些時間待Dick完全準備好，過程中在彼此身上留下了數不清的親吻。Dick的耐心逐漸回來，但他仍然堅持騎在對方身上作主導——那不是他那麼容易肯放棄的東西，Jason深諳這點。  
Dick在交合的時候咬住了Jason的肩頸，後者能感受他的莫名焦慮，於是透過輕撫他光裸的背來安撫他。濕潤甬道隨著Dick緩緩坐下包覆著他整個柱體，那讓他感覺完整，他輕吟著男友的名字，舔吻他有點汗濕的頸項，鼓勵他腰胯持續的律動。Dick的呻吟毫不修飾，然而比起放浪，他更像是在渴求，渴求從Jason身上得到更多的親吻，更多的撫慰，更多的——愛。

「好了……」Jason有時候不知道該如何回應這份滿溢的熱情，他只好低聲安撫，以雙手描摹出對方整個腰臀的形狀，然後又以手指插進髮間，實在的感受匍匐於皮膚以下的脈動。從興奮症患者體內產生的體荷一直沿著交纏的肢體輸入他的身體，讓他罕有地覺得飄飄然，而且與他過往大部分的失控都不一樣，並不是迫切著用感官填滿空洞，相反地他覺得快樂，彷彿生命中就是欠缺這麼一塊。他不知道該如何告訴Dick這種感受，而顯然對方早已被過量體荷沖昏了頭腦。他是那麼的投入，賣力的挺胯不像是在討好伴侶更像是在滿足自己。

高潮驟然來至，Jason滯住了呼吸，伸手捋動Dick擱在二人之間，因為摩擦與快感變得濕漉漉的性器。Dick幾乎是用叫的呻吟出聲，規律地收縮著的內壁似是想要從Jason身上搾取所有，緊緊夾在他腰間的大腿繃得老緊，Jason自Dick體內抽出時，對方肩膀上小幅度的顫抖讓他聯想到哭泣。他們維持著相擁的姿勢，大口喘息著卻又不時吸吮彼此的嘴唇交換呼吸，撫平身上不知是來自快感還是失溫的雞皮疙瘩。

Jason感覺到五感變得更加澄明，不僅是比起剛剛的性愛，而是比起更早的自己還要清醒。然後他低頭看向仍趴在他身上的Dick，猜測他到底是仍在享受餘韻，還是只是太累了。事實上，他的腿被壓得有點麻，但他也不是那麼想放開Dick。

「咳、Dick？」於是他小聲問道，並發現自己的聲音沙啞。  
「讓我抱一會。」  
「好。」腿麻又不是什麼大事。

又過了一會，這次是Dick先開口。  
「這是我咬的嗎？」他抬起了頭，Jason從他眼神的方向猜到他在說自己肩膀上的齒痕，而且大概不止一個。  
「我自己大概碰不到那邊，所以恐怕是的。」原來還有檢討大會？他有點哭笑不得的回答。  
可Dick又不作聲了，Jason開始有點擔憂。

「那不痛——」他本想說那比起肩上其他自殘傷痕根本沒大不了，但是意識到時機不太對，他又把整句話吞了回去，「真的沒什麼，你還好嗎？」  
「很好，我只是……」Dick艱難的斟酌用詞，「很久沒這樣抱過你。」

被他這麼一說，Jason才認真思考起這個問題。Dick開始上班至今已經一段時間了，他們有更多獨處的時間，他自己也嘗試適應這種新的生活方式。在過去的一星期兩人也如平常一般，到了週末，Jason也以為會像往常般過。他以為他們正在進入這段關係的另一階段，以為他們可以試著不總是黏在一起，但是如今，他想他知道在Dick主動親吻他之前，自己內心正在被什麼陰霾掩蓋。他在感知這些事情上總是不如Dick靈敏。而Dick，天曉得他按捺了這些衝動多久了，如果他有小心注意的話，也許這一切早就有跡可尋。

「那現在有好點了嗎？」他梳理著對方有點凌亂的頭髮，靜靜問道。  
「嗯。」  
「可以去洗澡了嗎？」  
「好冷。」  
「那就起來去洗。」他沒好氣的說，拍拍Dick的屁股讓他起來，然後意識到雙腿已經麻到有點生疼。  
他想Dick總是用各種方式讓他感覺活著。

END.


End file.
